A nacelle for a turbofan propulsion system on a typical commercial airliner is structure which surrounds the engine providing smooth aerodynamic surfaces for airflow around and into the engine. The nacelle also helps define a bypass air duct through the propulsion system. The nacelle may also include a thrust reverser which can deploy and provide reverse thrust to help slow the aircraft after touchdown. Part of the nacelle is an aerodynamic cowl that surrounds the engine core aft of the fan, and forms the radial interior surface of the bypass air duct. If forms a generally enclosed space around the core of the engine called the core compartment. If this core-surrounding cowl is part of a cascade-type thrust reverser, it is often called an inner fixed structure (IFS). Flammable fluids may leak from the engine onto the inside of this cowl in the core compartment and be trapped and collect there. Normally, a fluid drain system is provided to guide any leaked fluid out of the core compartment and outside of the propulsion system. Bifurcations that bifurcate the bypass air duct are normally used at the 6 o'clock and 12 o'clock positions so that various systems (hydraulic fluid, fuel, cabin air, etc.) have physical access between the engine core and the rest of the nacelle and aircraft. The fluid drain system is typically positioned inside of the six o'clock or lower bifurcation. In increasingly many new nacelle system designs, elimination of the lower bifurcation is proposed. When the lower bifurcation is eliminated, a new type of fluid drain system is needed.